razeshellfandomcom-20200214-history
Kewtopia
"''Kewletts were a happy bunch, all bright and shiny. The Kewletts thought they had the perfect society". -''Narrator Summary Kewtopia is the gem of a modernized civilization that encloses itself from the Wastelands keeping out the Monsters inhabiting it. Kewtopia is the only known civilization with an organized modern society that closely resembles those of the real world. Culture The kingdom of Kewtopia lives under a monarchy lead by the Princess. Each Kewlett has a disposition in the civilization working a job in the urban parts of the city as many other civilizations work in order to make currency, there is no known currency actually specified in-game although known Kewletts such as Max, a news anchor for "News 7" accompanied by Mia. Sports are also a part of Kewlett life such as Happyball, Balloon Toss, and Pink Pony Racing with teams such notable as the "Fluffy Blankets" and "Fuzzy Bees". Military Since the Princess has given her speech of saving the "ugly and primitive", the Kewletts began to form a military power which quickly spawned "Operation Fresh Hope" in an effort to kill off any species seen grotesque and non-colorful. The Kewlett army shares a number of different Kewlett species mainly resembling bears, such as the Bomber Bear, Commando Bear, and Plunger Bear. Some variants are more humanoid in appearance like the Grenadier and Paintballer. Other advanced forms of Kewlett soldiers may include the Kewtinator and Elite Kewtinator. A number of vehicles are also in possession of the Kewlett army. The Tank, Shell Mortar, and Helicopter are notable examples. The high-ranking Kewletts usually consist of an average Kewlett variant or a Kewtinator. Propaganda can be spotted throughout the game via billboards to influence Kewlett civilians to join the Kewlett's cause and help fight against the Monsters and eventually Raze's hysteria. These include pictures of Kewtinators or other notable in-game enemies. These images are created to invoke awe to any passerby Architecture Kewtopian architecture is essentially colorful and uniquely shaped, a lot of the time baring a heart-shaped window at the higher level closest under the roof in the front of the dwelling. In the city sectors there are skyscrapers similar to the cities of real-life Earth such as New York. Along with organized streets, sidewalks, and intersections for civilian vehicles. Much more scenery reminiscing our universe include planted trees and signs can also be spotted. Artificial trees and other plant life an be found to make Kewtopia a more natural looking place. Rolling hills, green pastures, constant rainbows and clear skies are another characteristic of Kewtopia to better portray the "cute and innocence" of their land and culture. Trivia * The sports that are played by the Kewletts are mentioned very little In-game, only making a non-physical mention in cutscenes. * Propaganda seen throughout the game resemble posters and pictures of real-world wars such as WWII and had the same purpose as they have in the game. * It is unknown of the origins of the Kewletts other than possibly being simply a more advanced species who were possibly in conflict with the monsters even before the construction of Kewtopia itself.